On the Other Side of the Door
by Silvarius
Summary: Bobby and Alex have a fight after Bobby tells her how he feels about her. Rating for minor language.


I stayed up really late writing this one only because I couldn't fall asleep. Hopefully it makes sense. Sort of AU-ish because you know this will never happen in the show. Basically Bobby tells Alex how he feels and a fight ensues. He then goes and confronts her about it. Simple as that. And I realize that they both sound OOC, but oh well. I ain't perfect. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything from Law & Order: CI._

* * *

_

_"Now you finally decide to tell me! I'm tired of waiting, Bobby. I've waited 4 long years for you to notice me as more than a partner. That's all I've ever been to you, just another female in the workplace."_

_"Eames, I'm –"_

_"That's another thing. Would it kill you to use my first name? Oh wait, that would be implying a more 'personal' relationship between us. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"_

_Ea—Alex, I'm sorry. It's just that . . . hear me out."_

_"No. It's too late, Bobby, to hear you out. Goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

It was that earlier fight that now found Bobby standing outside Alex's door, afraid to knock. He could easily turn around and leave, but that would mean giving up on _her_; his heart wouldn't accept it. She meant too much to him. Besides, he created this mess, he would certainly fix this mess.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside after Bobby knocked.

"It's me. I need to talk to you."

"Bobby? Go away!"

"Not until you hear me out!"

Without warning, the door suddenly opened. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman in the world, made even more so by the tank top and short shorts she was wearing. If it weren't for the fact they were currently fighting, he would take her right here, right now.

"Well, I'm listening. You've got 5 minutes until I make you leave."

"I'll make it short then." Bobby took a deep breath before launching into the speech he prepared in his head on the way over from his place. "I'm sorry I never, uh, told you before how much I—I care about you. I guess I was, uh, afraid of ruining out friendship. Ruining what we already had. I know it was, uh, awkward for me to finally tell you today how I felt, but, uh, it was starting to really get to me and I knew if I didn't tell you soon, I wouldn't—I wouldn't be able to function normally."

Alex gave an evil-sounding laugh. "Three years ago, I might actually have believed you. How long did it take you to come up with that little monologue? Five minutes? Ten? An hour? Whatever. It's all a lie anyways."

"I'm telling you the truth, Alex. I wouldn't lie, especially to you."

"Then admit it. You never noticed me before as anything more than a co-worker."

"I never noticed you? Every damn forsaken day I noticed you! I noticed you so much, I—I couldn't even sleep at night. You plagued my thoughts 24/7. It's amazing I could do my job with you right there with me, within my reach, yet at the same time . . . just out of my reach."

"I don't believe you." She looked downcast. "You're only playing me."

Bobby placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting her head. "Why would I want to play you? You're not a suspect. You're not in trouble for anything except stealing my heart."

Alex pulled away. "So now you're comparing me to one of your little interrogation room scenes, complete with perp and all!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that . . . I don't know what I meant."

"It doesn't matter anyways. It's too late now. Goodnight Bobby." Slamming the door in his face, she left him standing alone in the hallway.

"Damnit Alex! I love you! What can't _you_ see that?" He said it so loud that the neighbors heard and opened their doors to see what was going on.

Slowly this time, the door opened. "What did you just say?" Alex asked, unsure if what she heard was correct.

"I love you, Alexandra Eames. I've been in love with you ever since we first met. It's just—it's just taken me a long time to come to terms with my feelings about it." He turned to leave, angry with himself for destroying any hope of ever reconciling, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"That's all I've been waiting to hear. I love you too, Bobby." The look in her eyes became soft as she looked up into the deep brown eyes of the man she loved. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should know you'd never lie to me."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. It shouldn't have taken me this long to admit how much I love you."

She reached up, linking her arms behind his neck. "We're both sorry. Let's leave it at that."

Following her lead, Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I can live with that." He whispered before tilting his head downwards and meeting Alex's mouth in a long passionate kiss.

Throughout the hallway, cheering could be heard. The neighbors who had heard Bobby's outburst and peeked out their doors, stuck around to watch the drama unfolding into a happy ending for a fellow neighbor.

"Alright Miss Eames!" One yelled.

"Does this mean she's moving out?" One asked.

"Go Alex, it's ya birthday." One started singing.

Bobby pulled away, blushing. Alex merely smiled and, grabbing his arm, dragged him into her apartment where all those fantasies he had about her all this time finally became a reality.

* * *

So how bad was it? Let me know.

Silvarius


End file.
